The Allergy
by Johanna Long
Summary: Another parody of an episode of "The Amazing World of Gumball" in which Wendy develops an allergy and begins causing massive damage with her sneezes, and its up to Natsu to find a cure.


**Well. This is my second attempt at making an "Amazing World of Gumball" parody.**

 **This time, the episode I used was, of course, The Allergy.**

 **Because Wendy's magic lets her control wind, it's easy for me to imagine that her sneezes would be deadly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, and two Fairy Tail mages were currently engaged in a playful pillow fight.

Natsu and Lucy had serious looks on their faces as they fought, even though there was nothing serious about the pillow fight.

Natsu smirked as he worked out his perfect, tactical plan in his head.

* * *

 _ **First, distract target.**_

" _Look behind you!" Natsu shouted._

" _What?" Lucy said, looking behind her shoulder._

 _ **Then disorientate,**_

 _Natsu quickly landed a blow against Lucy._

 _ **Adopt a 90 degree evasion,**_

 _Natsu bent backward at a perfect right angle, avoiding Lucy's attack._

 _ **Uppercut and disarm**_

 _Natsu attacked, leaving Lucy dazed, allowing the Dragon Slayer to grab her pillow._

 _ **Discombobulate—wait, I have no idea what that means…**_

 _ **Just double knock on the head real hard**_

 _Natsu hit Lucy with both pillows_

 _ **Employ rabbit block, and strike**_

 _Lucy attempted to punch Natsu, but Natsu easily blocked it with just two fingers._

 _Natsu then attacked again, leaving Lucy dazed again._

 _ **Enemy disarmed and confused—ready for the coup de grace**_

 _Natsu then delivered a final attack, knocking Lucy to the ground._

 _ **Deliver final quip**_

" _Time to hit the sack…literally." Natsu said._

* * *

Natsu smirked.

' _A formidable plan. Commence attack'_ he thought.

Right when he was about to attack, Wendy suddenly popped out from under the blanket on Lucy's bed and pounced at Natsu.

"Sneak attack!" she shouted as she landed several blows against Natsu.

All three then laughed and continued with their mock war, until Erza suddenly entered the room.

"What are you all doing? The carriage I hired will be here any minute." She said.

The four then saw a horse-drawn carriage suddenly arrive at Lucy's house through the window.

Erza then quickly worked out a perfect, tactical plan in her head.

* * *

 _Kick Lucy through the window_

 _Grab Natsu and Wendy_

 _Twirl three times to generate speed_

 _Release at exact 78 degree angle_

 _Throw the two through the window directly into the carriage_

 _Preserve reputation for punctuality_

 _Deliver clever final quip_

* * *

"Wait, where are they?" Erza said when she noticed that Natsu and Wendy had vanished.

"I think you lost them at 'Throw the two through the window'." Lucy said.

They looked out the window and saw Natsu and Wendy already in the carriage.

Erza looked down in sadness.

"Alright, what was your quip?" Lucy asked, looking slightly amused. Erza inhaled.

"The birds have flown the nest." The S-Class mage said dramatically.

"…Nah, it would have been better if you had said "The Dragons just flew."." Lucy said. Erza inhaled again.

"The Drago—" Lucy interrupted her.

"It's too late now."

Erza looked down in sadness again.

* * *

Natsu and Wendy were at the request board, looking for a job for the team to go on.

Wendy then sneezed.

A few seconds later, she sneezed again.

"Hey, Wendy, you've been sneezing all morning. Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. My throat is itchy." She sneezed.

"My breath is wheezy." She sneezed again.

"My eyes are watery." She sneezed again.

"Sounds like Dragon Flu. I got it when I was your age. Just eat as much greasy meat as physically possible." Natsu said.

"Actually, I think I'm allergic to something." Wendy said.

Natsu then grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Wendy! Whatever it is, we will find it, and we will not rest until we find you a cure! And you will be rid of this terrible affliction! I swear it!" Natsu declared.

* * *

Natsu and Wendy were now sitting at one of the tables.

Natsu was currently devouring several giant drumsticks.

"So, when?" Wendy asked.

"When what?" Natsu asked.

Wendy then sneezed so hard that it blew away all of Natsu's food.

"Oh, that. Well, now I guess." Natsu said, disappointed at his meal being lost.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar said at Porlyusica's home, sitting on the bed.

"So the symptoms are a short-term memory loss, irritability, and a constant pain in my back. I don't know what it is, and I don't care. Just cure it, kay?" he said.

"Hmm, I'm going to prescribe three weeks off and a couple heavy sedatives a day for six weeks." Porlyusica said.

"Oh, I'm sure that will help." Makarov said.

"No, that's for me. What you just described were some of the many signs that you're an old man. Now please get out of my house." Porlyusica said, glaring down at the man.

"But—" Makarov said, only to be interrupted by Natsu and Wendy walking in.

"Hey, Wendy can't stop sneezing." Natsu said.

To prove his point, Wendy sneezed again, this time it was strong enough to cause all the leaves to flutter.

"Sounds like a simple allergy. Just hold it in until it goes away." Porlyusica said.

"Oh, okay." Wendy said, smiling.

She then held in her next sneeze with her hands, but this backfired horribly.

Wendy groaned as her nose started bleeding profusely and her eyes began to roll up.

"On second thought, don't ever do that again. You might pop _another_ blood vessel next time." Porlyusica said.

"Surely you have something that can-" Makarov started, only for Wendy to sneeze so strongly that it blasted him out the window.

"Have a nice day." Porlyusica said.

"Aren't you supposed to take care of us when we're sick?" Natsu asked.

"Have a nice day." Porlyusica repeated.

"But we still don't know what Wendy's allergic to!" Natsu argued.

"Have a nice day!" Porlyusica repeated, this time through gritted teeth.

"I feel like you're trying to tell us something." Natsu said.

"HAVE A NICE-"

Wendy then sneezed again, this time blowing Porlyusica into a cabinet, causing both to fall over, with the cabinet falling on Porlyusica.

"Damn, now we'll never know what she was gonna say now." Natsu said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Wendy asked.

"Looks like we're gonna need to find an alternative to traditional medicine." Natsu declared.

The two Dragon Slayers then heard footsteps rapidly approaching the hut.

The door was then blasted open, and Cana stood in the open doorway.

"Did I hear someone just talk about alternative medicine?" She asked excitedly.

* * *

"Alternative medicines are often ridiculed for being a bunch of stupid baloney practiced by a gang of almost criminal bozos. But by looking at me, you can tell right away, it is no laughing matter." Cana said, dressed in a bizarre purple outfit. Behind Cana, one could see Levy sitting in a tree reading.

"Yeah, its definitely a bit sad." Natsu said.

"So the idea is to clean your magic energy by absorbing the toxins with the power of this unbreakable lacrima." Cana explained, holding up a small, gem-shaped lacrima crystal.

She then dropped the lacrima, breaking it in two.

"The power of these two, unbreakable lacrima crystals." she corrected.

"How do we do that?" Natsu asked.

"I'm don't know, actually. The magazine I ordered this from went bankrupt after two editions. I'll just, uh, do this."

Cana then shoved the lacrima crystals up into Wendy's nostrils.

"How does that feel?" Cana asked.

"Good, actually. I think-"

Wendy then sneezed, blasting the crystals out of her nose. They broke the window and hit Levy, knocking her out of the tree.

"I'm not okay." Levy muttered.

"Don't worry. I'm certified in the ancient art of acupuncture." Cana said.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yep. It came with an archeology license and a flying permit." Cana said.

* * *

"Ah! Eek! Oh! Ah! Not there! Oh!" Wendy cried.

"Well, on a pain scale of one to ten, this looks like it would score at least a "Somebody please kill me now every second of my pitiful existence is pure agony." Natsu said.

Wendy was covered head to toe in pins. The poor girl's eyes were glazed over and rolled up into her head, and her mouth was frothing abundantly.

"Don't worry. Acupuncture is completely painless." Cana explained.

"She's right!" Wendy said. Her speech was slurred and her voice was muffled from the foam filling her mouth.

"I can't feel any pain. Or anything from the neck down!" She said.

"Yeah...I couldn't remember the exact points I had to strike, so...better safe than sorry! But, hey, at least it worked. You haven't sneezed for a whole-"

Cana was interrupted when Wendy sneezed. All the pins in Wendy then shot out and struck Natsu and Cana.

"Ugh, I can smell dancing and taste purple. Are there gonna be anymore side-effects?" Natsu asked, his voice slurred this time.

"Konke kunchike lapho izikhonkwane ushaye." Cana said, speaking in some foreign language.

Cana then pulled out some of the pins sticking out of her.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was..."

Cana then collapsed, groaning.

Wendy then sneezed again, blasting herself out the door.

* * *

Wendy sneezed again, blasting Natsu and his cards into a wall, with the cards impaling the wall like shurikens.

"I think the best thing to do is just ignore it. I mean, how bad can it get?" Natsu asked as he struggled to pull the cards out of the wall.

He then walked back to Wendy, to held her own set of cards.

"Got any nines?" Natsu asked.

"No." Wendy asked.

She then sneezed again, blasting Natsu back into the wall.

"Go fish." She then said.

It seemed the two had given up and had now grown apathetic towards Wendy's allergy.

"It's the other people I'm worried about. I think your allergy is started to get on their nerves." Natsu said.

Wendy sneezed again, blowing away her own cards.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Macao and Wakaba then walked past them, grumbling as Wendy's cards stuck out of their backs like knives.

Wendy sneezed again, this time blasting the food Droy was eating all over Jet.

She sneezed again, blasting Bickslow's floating babies into him and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

She sneezed again, blasting Pantherlily into Makarov, who had been watching the entire spectacle in curiosity.

* * *

Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy and Carla sat in the 4-Wheeler being driven by Erza.

As Erza drove, Wendy sneezed again, causing the 4-Wheeler to suddenly reverse and hit Lyon, who had been innocently crossing the street.

"That hurt." Lyon muttered as Erza drove away, completely unaware of the hit and run she was now committing.

"I can't believe you were banned the guild for being too dangerous." Natsu grumbled as he hung his head outside the window.

"I can't believe you insisted on being banned _with_ her." Erza said.

"Hey! We are all in this together! If Wendy gets to leave the guild, then so do I!" Natsu declared.

"I thought this was about finding out what I'm allergic to." Wendy said.

"Yes, that too." Natsu said nervously.

"Well, she's been with you all day, so maybe she's allergic to stupidity." Carla said.

"Hey! Its not nice being mean about people's stupidity and I'm gonna calm down now because now that I think about it that's actually quite a good theory!" Natsu shouted.

"Huh? It is?" Carla asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean this all started with that stupid pillow fight." Natsu said, shrugging.

"And the more people kept giving Wendy stupid solutions, the worse it got!" Erza said.

"Hmm, there has to be a way to prove this." Lucy said.

"Hey, guys. Have you ever wondered what type of magic can fish use." Happy asked out of the blue, nibbling on his favorite food.

Wendy then sneezed, causing the 4-Wheeler to fly into the air and flip several types before landing on the ground.

The riders were now sitting upside down in their seats, despite the 4-Wheeler itself landing right-side up.

"Now we're sure." Lucy said.

* * *

The group now stood in Lucy's apartment.

"Alright, what we want to do is come up with a plan." said Carla.

"But please, no more stupid ideas." Lucy said, gesturing to Natsu and Happy, who both had cloth tied over their mouths.

"I don't think my home can take it." she said, now gesturing to the hole in her wall.

Erza then opened her mouth.

"Erza! Please! Think before you speak." Lucy interrupted.

Erza thought for a while. She then opened her mouth again.

"What if-"

Wendy's sneeze blasted through the entire neighborhood.

"What the hell? I didn't even finish my sentence!" Erza said.

"I'm sorry. I anticipated." Wendy said sheepishly.

"It was bound to be stupid." said Carla.

"Hey! We live in a free country. I deserve the chance to speak!" Erza argued.

Carla sighed and rolled her eyes, then gestured Erza to continue.

"What if she sneezed upwards? Nothing would get damaged." Erza suggested.

Wendy then sneezed upwards, blowing off the entire roof of Lucy's apartment.

"I knew it." Carla said.

"Mmm." Erza grumbled. She now had a cloth tied over her mouth as well.

Carla then turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, you're the only one with any common sense here. What should we do?" the Exceed asked.

"Lets move to the desert. There's nothing to destroy there." Lucy said, almost deadpan.

* * *

Everyone then got back into Erza's 4-Wheeler.

"Alright. We're not going to talk. We're just going to listen to the radio." Erza said as she turned on the radio.

'Worried about your weight? Try "H-2-Low", our new diet water. Twice the taste, half the waste...size..."

"Diet water?" Carla asked, "That sounds completely stup-"

Wendy then sneezed, blowing Erza, Happy, and Carla out of the 4-Wheeler, along with the front of the 4-Wheeler itself. Erza and the Exceeds was knocked out instantly.

"I guess we'll be walking." Natsu said.

Wendy sneezed again, blasting the 4-Wheeler into another 4-Wheeler behind it, causing both to explode.

"Or running!" said Lucy.

* * *

"Come on!" Natsu shouted.

He and Lucy pushed Wendy down the sidewalk, only for Wendy to sneeze, sending them backwards.

Lucy then pushed Natsu as he pushed Wendy, only for Wendy to sneeze again, sending them backwards again.

Natsu and Lucy then carried Wendy like a battering ram, only for Wendy to sneeze again, sending them backwards again.

"Okay, lets face her the other way." Lucy suggested.

They held Wendy so that her face was towards the back. She then sneezed again, blasting them to edge of the block and into a street sign.

"Hey, that was a pretty good trick. Try sneezing down. That should propel us straight out of town!" Natsu suggested.

Wendy then sneezed down, blasting the trio, along with everything else not nailed to the ground to fly straight up, where they floated for a second before falling back to the ground, where Natsu faceplanted.

"Even I admit that was a stupid idea." Natsu mumbled.

"And its about to get worse! RUN!" Lucy shouted as several 4-Wheelers and other heavy objects propelled by Wendy's sneeze began falling to the ground.

They ran hysterically down the street as everything crashed down.

A large trailer truck then landed right behind them, with its trailers about to crush the trio.

"Quick! Lets run as fast as we can in a straight line!" Natsu shouted.

They did exactly as he suggested, with several trailers nearly trampling them. When it was finally over, the trio was left panting.

"I don't know what was more stupid, the fast that _that_ was your solution," Lucy said.

"Or that we actually followed you."

Wendy then began to sneeze again.

"I think it was more stupid that you pointed it out." Natsu said.

Wendy then turned around, only to come face to face with an infant in a baby carriage.

"No, don't sneeze there!" Lucy said.

Natsu then grabbed Wendy's head and pointed her towards the truck.

The truck doors then opened, revealing a baby panda.

He pointed her the other way, only to face the baby again. Natsu switched back and forth, trying to decide which to sacrifice.

"What do we choose?" Natsu asked.

"Go with the panda! They've given up on life anyway!" Wendy said.

"Quick! Over here!" Lucy said, pointed to a fence hole.

Natsu quickly pushed Wendy into the hole.

Wendy sneezed, with the blast so powerful that the fence shook.

When it was over, Natsu and Lucy sighed in relief.

"That was close. Good job, team!" Natsu said.

They ran off, unaware that Wendy's sneeze had just destroyed a kitten orphanage that was on the other side of the fence.

* * *

"Come on, Wendy. We're almost out of town." Lucy said, dragging the young Dragon Slayer along.

"Just as long as we don't bump into another stupid obstacle." Natsu said.

They rounded a corner, onto to bump into Elfman.

"Oh, hey guys. Did you know that-"

"Don't! Trust me, its for your own good." Natsu interupted.

"But-"

"No no no no no! Don't speak! Don't say a word! Wendy is really dangerous right now! One stupid word, and you could get blown off to the other side of the specific ocean." Natsu explained.

Lucy blinked.

"Did you just say "Specific" ocean?" she asked.

The two started at each other for a second before taking cover as Wendy began to sneeze.

On the other side of the ocean, Elfman was seen crash landing on the shores of the West.

* * *

At last, the trio finally made it to the desert.

"Yes! We made it!" Natsu said, panting.

"Stop!" Wendy snapped. "I'm going to continue on alone."

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because I love you guys! But...but..." Wendy struggled with her words.

"But you're a retarded, shit-brained dumbass, and you'll always be in danger of getting your empty head blown off whenever you open your mouth around her." Lucy finished for Wendy.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere!" Natsu declared.

Wendy then began throwing rocks at him in an attempt to drive him off.

"Ow!" he said as one hit him in the head.

"Just go already! I don't want to hurt you!" Wendy cried.

"Then stop throwing rocks at me!" Natsu shouted.

"But what's gonna happen if I sneeze again?" Wendy asked.

Natsu then took of his belt, tied it around his arm, and then around a tree.

"Then I will be ready!" Natsu said.

Natsu's pants then fell down, exposing his underwear.

Wendy began to sneeze again.

"RUN!" she pleaded.

"We can take it!" Natsu shouted. "We are Fairy Tail! We are a family-huh?" he said when he saw that Lucy was no longer at his side, but was now standing behind Wendy.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"I'm avoiding the blast. Duh." Lucy said.

Wendy then sneezed so powerfully and long, that it looked more like her Sky Dragon Roar than a sneeze.

Natsu stood his ground during the blast, even as a poor, random cow flew by him.

As Wendy sneezed, Lucy noticed a feather sticking out from under the collar of Wendy's shirt.

As soon as she plucked it out, Wendy's sneeze stopped.

"Oh! I feel great!" Wendy said, smiling brightly.

Natsu collapsed, obviously beat up from the blast.

"Eh, my bad. It looks like you weren't allergic to stupidity. Just feathers." Lucy explained.

"It must have gotten in there during the pillow fight." Natsu said as he wobbled over.

"Everything's okay then! We can all go home!" Wendy said, smiling.

"There you are, child." Carla said, as she suddenly flew over.

She then landed on Wendy's head, with some of her feathers shaking loose and falling over Wendy's face.

Wendy then sneezed again, blasting everyone away.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **After I finished writing this, I went back and counted how many times I typed the word 'sneeze'**

 **48 times. (more or less)  
**

 **I lost count a couple times, so I'm pretty sure I'm wrong, so if you're brave enough to go and count, be my guest.**

 **Lucy's massive insult at the end is the sole reason why I rated this T.**

 **And I've already started working on a third parody.**

 **(Hint: it's going to be Lucy and Levy vs Natsu vs Erza vs Wendy. Nuff said, right?)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Johanna**


End file.
